


Don't Go

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't go.</p>
<p>Every night, those words were said in some way. Typed on a screen, fallen from darkened lips. Don't go. I don't want you to go. After time, he added 'Now that I have you here, please.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and submitted to Deer-Dearest on tumblr as a sort of request? Sure. Anyway, Original post is [Here](http://deer-dearest.tumblr.com/post/119016871795/so-you-asked-for-a-fic-so-heres-something-i-threw). More awesome things they were gifted are in their tag, including another great fic written for them with the same prompt. So check them out. They're bit into DaveKat. Like. BIG.
> 
> They wanted a crying Karkat and got it. The end.

Don't go.

Every night, those words were said in some way. Typed on a screen, fallen from darkened lips. Don't go. I don't want you to go. After time, he added 'Now that I have you here, please.'

And Strider. That fucking Strider. He played it off at first, like it was no big deal, that he was just going to bed as humans are want to do or something like that in his usual bullshit ironic way. But after a while, even he couldn't keep up the cool kid act, for once he let that guard down. Honestly, he would say he'll be fine. Be made to promise.

Ages, this went on.

Don't go, Karkat would say as he clutched at his stupid red cape, the warning to keep his hands off well behind them, I don't want you to go.

And Dave would take his hand, gently pet the side of the others face.

Dude, I'll be fine.

Those words rarely made the other feel any better, but Karkat would lean into the touch, take a moment to catch his breath because there was simply no way this human, this measly sack of flesh and irony and issues he could understand more than Dave knew had any idea what horrors filled his dreams when he slept. No idea the many ways he has seen him broken, seen him lose the will to live, to go on.

Seen him die.

No more death. He never wanted to see another person die, another pool of blood that didn't need to be shed, to see his friends harmed.

That warm hand brushed away tears Karkat wasn't aware had fallen, cupped his face as he realized he was choking on sobs, that he couldn't breath as he recalled the latest terror: the bright red on hands that wasn't his own, the look of pain, forever frozen on the face he had seen so often, had had so close to his own, his red cloaked body riddled with holes as he looked over the horrible mess that was left, felt his heart break as he lost Dave again.

Promise me.

Finally, Karkat could take a breath, gather himself to get out those two words. Vision still blurry from the red tinted tears, he looked up, saw eyes nearly the same shade as his own instead of his own reflection, calm, reassurance shining back at him.

I Promise.

Dave stood there with him, waiting for the tears to stop. No other words as the sobs quieted, as Karkat wiped his face on his sleeve. Clearing his throat was the signal, and Dave withdrew his hand, but not before ruffling the messy mop of dark hair, asking if he was okay for now. When Karkat nodded, the shades were lowered again, a small smirk playing on his lips as if to say he was pleased that the other worried so much about him.

They left then, the two of them. Karkat to change, to clean his face before anyone else saw him, Dave to meet with Mayor, where they would be joined by their friend later.


End file.
